


rainbow poison

by idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute friendships, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Hinata is an emotional drunk, M/M, Teen rated because of alcohol, Underage Drinking, it´s just 4 though I´m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken/pseuds/idkmanthenameiwantedwasalreadytaken
Summary: Hinata is an emotional drunk and it´s annoying but also kind of amusingor4 times Hinata got drunk and one time Kageyama did
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	rainbow poison

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language!!

1.

Hinata was an emotional drunk.

That was something that has been established on New Year’s Eve when he was fifteen years old.

He spent the night with his mom and little sister and even though his mother was usually pretty strict when it came to alcohol, she made an exception since she was there to keep her son safe and make sure he wouldn´t overdo it. After all, she would much rather have Shouyou’s first time being drunk with her, so she could keep an eye on him, than with all the high school friends the social butterfly would undoubtedly make next schoolyear. 

After Natsu went to bed, the two of them were sitting outside on the balcony, waiting for the fireworks, when suddenly an odd realization hit Hinata like a wave. He loved his family. He loved his mother so so much. Of course, it wasn´t always easy, being a single mom, but Hinata’s mother had always put her kids first, always making sure they were happy. Even though she worked so much and wasn´t home a lot of the time, she somehow always managed to find the time to listen to her kids’ problems when there were any, doing everything to help them. 

Hinata started to tear up at those thoughts and eventually started crying. His mother was confused and quickly rushed to his side, hugging him and asking what was wrong.  
“Mom, I love you so much!”, he cried, “And Natsu too! I´m so happy to have you two!” 

After a few seconds of confusion, his mother realized. “Seems like you´re an emotional drunk, Shouyou.” She was a little amused. Hinata sniffed and wiped his eyes, trying to stop crying but failing. “C´mon”, his mother said, holding him close, “You should go to bed.” 

“But I wanna see the fireworks!”, the boy sobbed. Not wanting to make him cry any more, she complied … which was probably a mistake, because when the fireworks started, it was impossible for Hinata to calm down anymore since his drunk brain just couldn´t comprehend how beautiful the colorful lights in the sky were. 

2.

As time went by, Hinata kind of forgot about the phenomenon called “emotional drunk”. 

So, when his close friend Kenma visited him one weekend when his family was out of town, they decided to play a drinking game. Whenever you fell down in Mario Kart, you had to drink. 

Hinata got very drunk in a short amount of time, while Kenma remained almost sober. At some point Hinata forgot they were in the middle of a race, put the controller to the side and started weeping. 

Kenma was confused. He wouldn´t have taken Hinata for the kind of gamer that started crying when he lost. “Shouyou? What´s wrong?”  
Hinata tried to calm himself down so he could answer. “It´s just … I´m so happy you came to visit! We haven´t seen each other in months and I really missed you and it´s always so much fun spending time with you!!” 

Kenma´s mind raced, trying to put the pieces together. If Shouyou was really so emotional about his visit, then why didn´t he cry when he picked him up at the train station? Why now? And then it clicked. Kenma had to chuckle. “I missed you too, Shouyou. Do you need a hug?” Hinata nodded and Kenma scooted over so he could wrap his friend into a warm hug. Hinata hugged him back and sobbed: “You´re such a good hugger.” Apparently for Hinata that was a good enough reason to cry even harder and Kenma soothingly stroked his back. “You too.” They let go after a while. 

Hinata sniffed. “I wish Kageyama was here …” That one came out of nowhere. 

Kenma gave him a suspicious look. “Why?” 

“I don´t know! I just miss him!” More sniffles. 

“A few days ago, you complained about how much of a jerk he is”, Kenma interrogated. 

“That´s because he is!”, Hinata answered, “He´s just so stupid and mean!! And he always has to scowl and he never says anything nice! Stupid Kageyama! Stupid!” 

The whole situation was entertaining to Kenma. “I bet he can be nice too.” 

At that Hinata got quiet and played with his hands. “Sometimes he´s really nice …” 

“See, so he has a good side.” 

Hinata shuffled around nervously. “Sometimes … I really wanna kiss him ...” 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Why just sometimes?”

“Because sometimes I really wanna punch him in his face! His stupid pretty face … why does he have to be so pretty?” Hinata was visibly frustrated and it made Kenma giggle. “Yeah, your setter is really pretty.”

“He has such beautiful, soft hair and his eyes are soooo blue and he has such gentle hands and his shoulders! Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh his shoulderrrrrrrrrrs!!”  
Hinata let himself fall on the floor because he just couldn´t handle it anymore. Kenma just found it adorable. He wanted this to continue, so he asked:  
“What about his shoulders?” 

“They´re so … so …” Hinata gesticulated, obviously looking for the word “broad” but Kenma didn´t help him so he settled for “nice!” 

Kenma grinned. “Nice? How nice?” 

“VERY nice!” 

The blonde was amused. 

“I´m gonna call him now and ask him, if he wants to come over.”, Hinata decided.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Even though drunk Hinata was one of the funniest things Kenma ever got to witness, he still didn´t want his best friend to embarrass himself in front of his crush, but before he could do anything about it, said best friend had already pressed “call” on Kageyama’s contact. 

The raven haired was very confused when Hinata’s name showed up on his screen. His teammate usually never called him. They rarely even texted since they saw each other every day anyway. He picked up.  
“Hello?”  
At the sound of Kageyamas voice, Hinata started crying again. “Kageyama?”  
Kageyama immediately sat up straight in his bed. “Woah, what´s up?? Why are you crying?”  
“I don´t know!”  
Kageyama got scared as a million horrible images of what might have happened to Hinata were flashing through his head all at once. Before he could answer, Hinata whimpered:  
“You have really nice shoulders, Kageyama!” 

“… HUH???” 

Even though that was by far the weirdest thing Hinata had ever said to him (and the bar for that wasn´t exactly low), he decided to ignore it for now.  
“Hinata, is there someone with you?”  
On the other side of the line, Hinata sniffled. “Kenma is here.”  
Kageyama’s head started to hurt as he tried to put together the pieces. What could have happened for Hinata to break like this? Did this Nekoma setter do something to him? Kageyama could not bring himself to imagine a scenario like that but after all, he barely knew the guy, so maybe he wasn´t such a nice, shy person after all. Or maybe they had had a fight about something? Kageyama knew that they were quite close. Whatever it was, if Hinata was crying about it, it had to be really bad and it made Kageyama’s stomach hurt. “I´m coming over!”, he said and hung up. 

“And?” Kenma asked curiously, “What did he say?”  
Hinata was now crying so much it took him a while to answer. “He hung up on me!”  
“Oh, Shouyou …”, Kenma said in a soft voice and hugged him again. Hinata wept into his shoulder. “You should really go to bed.”  
A sniff. “Yeah okay …” They both lied down in Hinata’s bed. 

“Kenma?” 

“Hm?” 

“Could you … maybe stroke my back a little?” 

Kenma reached out to him and started to gently let his fingers travel over Hinata’s back. It calmed the ginger enough for him to fall asleep quickly. 

As Hinata was snoring peacefully next him, Kenma took out his phone to play a little “Your Turn to Die” before he would go to sleep as well. The doorbell rang. Kenma flinched and nervously looked up. Who could that be? Should he just ignore it? He really didn´t want to wake Hinata up again, so he lied back down. Whoever it was should come back in the morning, when Hinata was awake. Kenma was just a guest after all. He shouldn´t just answer the door of another house. The doorbell rang again after a while and then again. Kenma got up and looked out of the window. Okay, maybe he should have known who it was. 

A few seconds later, Kenma opened the door to a red faced and very out of breath Kageyama.  
“Where´s Hinata?”, he panted.  
“Calm down. He´s asleep.”, Kenma answered in his usual quiet and unbothered voice, but Kageyama didn´t comply.  
“Is he okay? What happened?”  
“We drank some alcohol and Shouyou got really shit-faced. Apparently, he´s an emotional drunk, so he started to cry about … well everything and couldn´t calm down for like half an hour.”  
Kageyama´s breathing started to even out. “Oh …”, was all he could say but he still felt a little uneasy. “Can I see him?”  
Kenma didn´t miss the way the red in Kageyama’s face got a shade darker.  
“Sure.” 

He stepped aside so Kageyama could enter the house. They went to Hinata’s room. The raven haired looked at the sleeping middle blocker. He seemed okay. He didn´t look hurt. He looked peaceful.  
“That stupid dumbass …”, Kageyama mumbled and Kenma quickly looked away so Kageyama wouldn´t see him grin. “I´m uhm … sorry for the fuss”, Kageyama was embarrassed.  
“No need to apologize.” Kenma walked him to the door. “Did you run here, by the way?”  
“I uhm … no I came on my bike …” Kageyama didn´t look at him.  
“Well then, get home safe.”  
“Y-yeah! Thank you!” 

When the other setter was gone, Kenma grinned to himself as he lied back down next to Hinata. Obviously Hinata’s feelings weren´t one sided at all. 

3.

A few months after that, when Hinata and Kageyama had started dating, their Captain Daichi invited the whole team to his birthday party. 

Hinata and Kageyama somehow got separated. While Kageyama was busy watching a completely drunk Suga dance to “All Night” by Icona Pop, Hinata was stolen away by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who wanted to do some shots with him. 

When Kageyama found him again, he was sitting on the floor with their senpais, who were trying and failing to calm him down while he was crying his eyes out. 

“Hinata, c´mon calm down! There is no need to cry!” 

“I´m so sorry!! Please don´t hate me!” 

“We could never hate you Hinata!” 

“Really? But I´m being so annoying!” 

“No, you´re not! We love you, man!”

And yes, that obviously made the ginger cry harder.  
“I love you guys too!!” 

Kageyama sighed. How could he have forgotten about what Kenma had told him that night.  
“Apparently, he´s an emotional drunk.”  
He walked up to his boyfriend. “Hinata? You okay?” Hinata looked up. “Kageyamaaaaa!!!!” He jumped up and tackle hugged him. “Where were you? I thought you left me!”  
“Dumbass, I didn´t leave! I was with Sugawara-san!”  
The shorter one sniffed. “I missed you.”  
At that Kageyama had to chuckle for a second because wow, drunk Hinata was ridiculous.  
“Are you gonna stay with me now?” He looked at his boyfriend with his wet, brown eyes and Kageyama silently cursed the fact that Hinata was so adorable, it was impossible to be annoyed with him.  
“´course ´m gonna stay with you”, he mumbled.  
The smaller boy hugged him tighter and Kageyama melted a little into the embrace, feeling his heart race. 

Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya spent the next thirty minutes trying to calm Hinata down. But if they said something nice, Hinata would cry with happiness, if one of them started to act annoyed Hinata would cry, thinking that person now hated him. At some point he just started to feel guilty, because his friends didn´t enjoy the party and instead sat here with him, trying to do the impossible. He also was so overwhelmed with love and affection for the three of them, because they were trying so hard to help him.  
Eventually Kageyama gave up. 

“I´m gonna bring him home”, he decided.  
“You wanna come back afterwards?”, Tanaka asked.  
“No, I´m gonna stay with him.” As if I´d leave him alone now, he thought.  
“Such a gentleman”, Nishinoya grinned, making Kageyama blush. 

They said their goodbyes to all their friends and started to walk home. Kageyama gave Hinata a piggyback ride, since they were much faster that way than with drunk Hinata trying to walk.  
“You´re so sweet to me, Kageyama!”, Hinata sobbed on his back. 

When they were at Kageyama’s place, the taller one helped his boyfriend undress and they lied down. Hinata still hadn´t stopped crying, so Kageyama started stroking his back, knowing that that was something that always calmed him down. The gentle touches made it much easier for Hinata to even his breathing and to fall asleep shortly after. As the ginger slept peacefully in his arms, a realization hit Kageyama:  
I´d do anything for this boy.

4.

Hinata had promised to himself and his boyfriend to never get drunk again.

That promise lasted until his aunt’s wedding. Well, actually the after party of it. It wasn´t long until Hinata sat in his chair, crying about how beautiful the wedding was, how much he loved his family and how cute his aunt and her spouse were together. 

His mother walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair. “Are you drunk, Shouyou?”  
The guilt made him cry harder. “I´m sorry, mom! I didn´t mean to! But these drinks are so sweet and tasty!”  
His mother chuckled and sat down next to him, putting an arm around him. Hinata continued to cry for a while. Eventually he brought up the topic that was inevitable. “I miss Kageyama! I wish he was here!”  
His mother tried to comfort him. “You can see him tomorrow, dear.” 

“But I wanna see him now! I really need to!” 

After some more minutes of Hinata’s mother trying and failing to change the subject, she stood up.  
“C´mon, I´ll drive you to Tobio-kun’s house.”  
Hinata looked up. “Really??”  
“Yes. The night is over for you, anyway.”  
That made Hinata burst out in tears again and hug her tightly. “Thank you so much!” 

Of course, Hinata didn´t stop crying for the whole car ride to Kageyama’s house, apologizing over and over again that she had to leave the party because of him and thanking her for it every two minutes. Needless to say, the poor woman was pretty done with her son when they arrived. 

“Text me tomorrow, okay? I´ll pick you up!” 

“Thank you!” 

He got out of the car, stumbled over the sidewalk to the house and rang the doorbell.  
The sight of his boyfriend with red rimmed eyes and tears streaming down his face sent a wave of shock through Kageyama’s body when he opened the door. He immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and ran his hands over his back and through his hair in a soothing motion.  
“What happened?”, the taller teen asked, ready to fight someone.  
Hinata sniffed. “I´m drunk.”  
Kageyama instantly stopped stroking him and broke the hug. “Are you serious?! You idiot! I thought someone died! Don´t scare me like that, dumbass!”  
Obviously, that made Hinata cry harder. “I´m so sorry! I didn´t mean to!”, he sobbed. Kageyama sighed and hugged him again to comfort him.  
“It´s just, there were these rainbow-colored drinks and they looked so pretty, and I only wanted to have one but they were so sweet and they tasted so good! I had to try every color!” Kageyama felt an amused smile appear on his face. Of course that was what had happened.  
“Get in here, loser.” Kageyama pulled him into the house while Hinata whined because of the mean nickname. 

Hinata’s mother had seen the whole scene from her car. She didn´t mean to spy on them, but she had to make sure her son made it to the house and inside okay. She smiled to herself. Shouyou had gotten himself a good one. 

When Hinata woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was his boyfriend, sitting next to him and playing on his phone. The first thing he felt was his head hurting. Especially his eyes.  
“Kageyama?”, he croaked out, throat sore. Why was his throat sore? Said boy looked up from his phone and down onto him. “What happened?”  
Kageyama put his phone away and lied down next to the ginger, so they were facing each other. “You got drunk at your aunt’s wedding”, Kageyama explained to him calmly.  
“Fuck … why did I do that??”  
The raven haired smirked and mocked Hinata’s higher voice: “Because the drinks were rainbow colored and it looked soooo pretty!!”  
For that, Hinata smacked Kageyama’s chest, but because his arms felt so weak it was more of a nudge. Kageyama continued to make fun of Hinata’s drunk behavior and usually, Hinata would have jumped onto him and they would have wrestled, but because the smaller one felt so weak and sick, hiding under the blanket in embarrassment would do the job for now. 

“Why did you even come here? Thought you wanted to come over tomorrow?”, Kageyama asked the blanket.  
Hinata’s face felt like it was on fire. “B-because I missed you, okay? I annoyed my mom into driving me here, which was obviously a mistake!”  
Kageyama had to really focus to understand what Hinata was mumbling under there. He felt his heart swell with affection and took away the blanket from his boyfriend.  
“Aren´t you just the sweetest!”, Kageyama teased.  
Hinata quickly grabbed a pillow and hid his bright red face in it. “Shut up shut up!! It was just because I was drunk, okay?!”  
“Well, you know what they say, Hinata. Drunk words are sober thoughts.”  
“I´m gonna kick you!”  
“You don´t look like you can fight anyone right now.”  
Even though teasing his boyfriend was Kageyama’s favorite activity after volleyball (especially when he was weak like this and couldn´t defend himself as well, and also totally deserved it for his irresponsible behavior), he decided to lay off for now and take a little pity in the hungover boy. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s head, which made the latter peak up from under the pillow, so only his eyes were visible. “I´m glad you came over last night. It was a nice surprise.” And even though Kageyama couldn´t see Hinata’s lips, he knew that he was smiling too. 

+1

One of Hinata’s wedding vows was to not get drunk at the after party.  
After all, he already felt way too emotional that day without alcohol. But it didn´t matter because even as the only sober one, Hinata was still the one that sang the loudest and laughed the most at the party. The man was drunk on something other than alcohol that night. 

Kageyama almost stumbled and tripped while walking up the stairs when they got home. Hinata laughed at him.  
“Should I carry you over the doorstep, my love?”, he teased.  
Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You would hurt yourself. If anything, I will carry you”, he said and reached out to the ginger. Hinata ducked away. “Nononono! We´re not doing that today!”  
“What? You don´t trust me?”  
“I don´t trust drunk you!”  
Kageyama pouted. “Rude.”  
Hinata giggled. “Let´s just hold hands, okay?”  
“Fine.” 

When they were inside, Hinata bopped Kageyama’s stomach and yelled:  
“Race you to the bedroom!”  
“That’s cheating you fu-ARGH”  
Of course, Kageyama had run into the wardrobe in their hallway in his drunk state, making him lose the rest of his balance and tumble to the floor. Hinata threw his head back and laughed loudly at him, not caring how late (or well, how early) it was. He sat down on the taller one’s middle.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked, still giggling a little.  
“You and your stupid competitions!”, Kageyama grunted, as if he weren´t the one proposing said competitions at least fifty percent of the time. Hinata took his hand and kissed it.  
“Welcome home, Hinata-san.”  
At that Kageyama started crying. It wasn´t like he hadn´t already teared up when he saw how beautiful Hinata looked in his white suit or when they said their vows or when both of their sisters sang for them at the after party. But hearing someone using his new official last name made it all feel so real that Kageyama just couldn´t hold it in anymore.

Even though Hinata was very sure, those were good tears, he still asked: “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Sorry”, Kageyama sobbed, “It´s just … you know?”  
“Yeah, I know”, Hinata said and he really did. “Who knew you were an emotional drunk too?”, the ginger teased his husband, poking his chest.  
“Dumbass, I´m not crying because I´m drunk, I´m crying because I´m happy!”  
The words made Hinata feel soft and warm. He ran a gentle hand through Kageyama’s hair and kissed his forehead. “You´re such a loser”, he whispered with a fond smile.  
“Yeah, well you´re the one who married that loser!”  
Hinata felt so happy he could die. 

He helped Kageyama up and lead him to their bedroom, where they lied down together and Hinata stroked Kageyama’s back until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to my smart friend for editing!


End file.
